Give Me Love & The Parting Glass
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: This story is about two people who meet in high school and become great friends, they end up going to college together but there's just one problem one of them has completely fell in love with the other. When the girl gets up enough confidence to tell her how she feels something goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me Love & The Parting Glass**

**Summary:**

**This story is about two people who meet in high school and become great friends, they end up going to college together but there's just one problem one of them has completely fell in love with the other. When the girl gets up enough confidence to tell her how she feels something goes horribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca got moved around alot because of her dad's job but he meet a woman and they were now moving in with her, she had a daughter named Aubrey who she knew nothing about. Her and her father pulled up to the new house and saw the two girls standing outside. The brunette's father took her headphones off and looked at her with a fatherly look.

"Can you please try and be nice?" Beca looked at the two girls and back at her dad. "Please Beca? I've never asked you to do anything." Beca looked at her dad.

"Fine… I'll try." Mr. Mitchell reached over the seat and hugged her.

"Thank you Beca." He smiled. They got out of the car and Beca went in the trunk, she grabbed five bags her laptop bag, a duffle bag and three suitcases.

"Need any help?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure." Beca handed her the duffle bag and a suitcase. "Just be extremely careful with the suitcase." Beca said walking towards the house.

"Eye, eye, captain." Aubrey said trying to be funny.

They went up to Beca's new room and Aubrey carefully placed Beca's stuff on the bed.

"Thanks." Beca said with a grin.

"That's what sisters are for." Aubrey took a seat on Beca's bed "So what's in the suitcases?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

"My life." Beca unzipped the suitcases and revealed all her DJ equipment.

"So you DJ?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah" Beca started setting it all up on the big desk. "I just have one rule, okay?" Aubrey tilted her head with a curious look. "Just don't touch my DJ stuff. It's my life. So please just don't touch any of it."

"Okay" Aubrey said

"Are we still cool?" Beca asked

"Of course we are." Aubrey got up and hugged her.

Beca's dad and step mom came in "Awe. I told you they'd get along." The brunette's stepmother said. Aubrey turned and looked at them. Beca's dad placed a box labeled 'Junk'.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along." He smiled. Beca looked at Aubrey's mom.

"Um Karen"

"Yeah and call me mom." She said to Beca.

"Okay um mom…" Beca's dad was shocked she was actually trying. "This is my DJ equipment and-" Karen cut her off.

"Your dad already told me and I promise not to touch it" Karen went and hugged her. "Well I'm gonna unpack" Beca said with a grin.

"Okay lunch is in an hour so come down then" Karen said.

"Okay."

"Oh and Beca…" Aubrey said "My door's always open and I'm right across the hall so if you ever need anything just ask." Aubrey smiled heading out shutting the door behind her. Beca sighed and started to put her clothes away after she was all done she looked at the box labeled 'junk' she put the box all the way in the back of her closet. Beca sat down in her desk chair and started making mixes. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she turned to see Aubrey standing there in her doorway.

"Lunch is ready" Beca got up and went down stairs.

"I made your favorite sandwiched." Karen said handing her the plate, Beca smiled noticing the crust cut off.

"Thanks. How'd you know I didn't like the crust on my sandwiches?" Beca asked with a smile.

"I don't know I just knew." Karen smiled.

My dad couldn't have told her that because he never made me sandwiches before. Beca thought to herself.

They sat down and ate their sandwiches, there was a knock on the front door and Aubrey got up and opened it. Aubrey brought the girl over to the table.

"Chloe this is my new sister Beca and her father". Beca stood up and held of her hand for Chloe to shake "Hi I'm Aubrey's best friend" Chloe came around the table and hugged Beca.

"Hey" Beca said. Aubrey and Chloe went in Aubrey's room; Beca went into her room and started to mess around some mixes.

After dinner Beca went back in her room to get changed and ready for bed. Beca took off her pants and put on sweatpants, she took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. She heard a voice come up behind her "Nice tattoo" she turned around without a shirt.

"Oh my god. Dude you scared me." Beca said grabbing a shirt out of her closet.

"Didn't mean to. Sorry… So what was that tattoo?" Chloe asked

"It's just a tattoo." Beca replied with a grin.

"I think tattoos are sexy" Chloe said in a husky voice "I think we're going to be really fast friends" Chloe added being right up in Beca's face before leave her room and going into Aubrey's room. Beca shut her door and fell asleep and found herself dreaming about Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Me Love & The Parting Glass**

**Summary:**

**This story is about two people who meet in high school and become great friends, they end up going to college together but there's just one problem one of them has completely fell in love with the other. When the girl gets up enough confidence to tell her how she feels something goes horribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca has been going to school with Chloe and Aubrey but every day that the brunette spent with the redhead the more and more she fell for her. One day after school Aubrey got ready to go to work, Chloe stayed and hung out with Beca alone. Aubrey left for work around 3 and Beca's dad and stepmom were away for the weekend.

"So Beca I was thinking we'd got to Jesse's party tonight?" Chloe said sitting next to the brunette on the couch

"Um I'm not really a party girl" Beca said

"You're a DJ and you don't like to party?" Chloe said giving her the you can't say no to me look

"I just don't wanna go. Okay?" Beca looked at the TV. Beca could feel the blue eyed girl's stair, Beca looked over her shoulder to say no but then she saw the redhead pouting her lips and batting her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that… Chloe stop… I'm- I'm not gonna give in" Chloe made herself tear up which made Beca feel bad "Okay, okay. We'll go." Beca said shaking her head.

"Yes" Chloe hugged Beca and she just melted in her arms.

"So when does it start" Beca asked.

"Around 8 so we'll go at like 9" Chloe said with a smile. Beca turned and watched TV. Around 8:30 Aubrey got home. "Hey Aubrey I got Beca to say she'll go." Chloe said to Aubrey "So she gave you the look didn't she?" The tall blonde asked Beca.

"Yup" she replied.

"Don't worry that's how I got roped into it" Aubrey smiled.

"Well let's get ready" Chloe said. They went upstairs and got dressed. Chloe and Aubrey came into Beca's room.

"Beca you're not wearing that are you?" Chloe asked shaking her head.

"What's wrong with this?" Beca asked. Aubrey giggled.

"Hey don't look at me… I'll be downstairs when you're ready". Aubrey left the room and Chloe shut the door.

"Take off your clothes" Chloe demanded "Now!" Beca took off everything but her bra and underwear. Chloe looked at her "You have a great body" Chloe said eyeing her down "I'll be right back" Chloe runs in and grabs a bag and comes back she dumps the bag on Beca's bed "First makeup. Bathroom now." Chloe said.

"Can't I get-" The brunette was cut off.

"No. Now get your ass in the bathroom" Beca went in the bathroom and let Chloe do her makeup and hair, they got out of the bathroom and back into Beca's room. "Here put this on…" Chloe handed her clothes and heels "and then come downstairs" The redhead left the room. Beca finally came down the stairs "Damn you look hot." Chloe said "You should wear my clothes a lot more." Beca blushed.

"You really think so?" Beca said looking at her feet.

"You look amazing okay now let's go" Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand.

"Who's driving?" Beca asked

"You?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Keys" Beca held out her hand.

"What no fight?" Chloe said.

"It's not like I'd win" Beca said walking over to the driver side.

"True" Chloe said jokingly.

"Get in Beale." Beca shook her head. They got to the party at 9:15, Chloe and Aubrey went straight for the drinks. Beca just chilled on the couch talking to some people. 2:40 the cops came Beca grabbed Aubrey and Chloe. They got to the house and she helped them in, they wouldn't stop giggling and messing around, Beca put Aubrey in her own bed. She dragged Chloe into her room and put her in her bed. She watched Chloe sleep for a bit before going to sleep on the couch.

Chloe woke up at 12:40 pm with a splitting headache "Where am I?" Chloe looked around the room, she open the door and realized she was in Beca's room but there was no Beca. Chloe went downstairs and saw Beca sound asleep on the couch, the redhead went into the kitchen to take something for her headache. Chloe went upstairs and went back into Beca's room. Beca didn't really tell Chloe much about her life so Chloe went snooping around. The redhead went through all of the brunette's drawers and found nothing so the redhead went on Beca's laptop and desktop going through every file she had and still nothing. Aubrey saw what Chloe was doing and ran across the hall.

"Chloe!" She whispered

"Holy shit. You scared me I thought you were Beca." Chloe says grabbing her chest.

"It's a good thing I'm not she would have killed you. What are you doing anyways?" Aubrey said uncrossing her arms.

"Trying to find out more about Beca, she one big mystery and I hate mysteries" Aubrey shook her head and remember the big box labeled 'junk' Beca threw in her closet. Aubrey walked over to the closet.

"Here help me with this" Chloe walked over and helped bring the box out they opened it up and saw a bunch of shoe boxes with labels and four trophies. Chloe and Aubrey took everything out. They looked at the trophies.

"1999 Sing Champing Rebecca Mitchell" Aubrey said then move to the next trophy "2002 Sing Champing Rebecca Mitchell" Chloe grabbed the next one.

"2006 National Singing Choir 1st Place and 2007 3rd Place Sing Champing Rebecca Mitchell" Chloe put it down.

"I had no clue she could sing" Aubrey said.

"Look pictures." Chloe said pulling out a box. They started looking thru them and noticed some woman was in them "I guess that's Beca's mom" Chloe said to Aubrey.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" Aubrey said leaving the room. Beca woke up and went to go check on Chloe she saw her door open, Beca walked into the room and immediately freaked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Beca said with tears streaming down her face.

"Beca I'm so, so, so sorry. I just-" Beca cut her off.

"JUST WHAT?" Beca paused "YOU KNOW WHAT!" she yelled. "I'm out of here" Beca whipped her eyes and ran out the house.

"Beca? BECA?" Chloe screamed out on the front lawn. Aubrey came running out the house.

"What happen?" Aubrey said looking around.

"She just took off running… She's gone" Chloe said. "I gotta call our dad." Aubrey said grabbing her phone calling their dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Give Me Love & The Parting Glass**

**Summary:**

**This story is about two people who meet in high school and become great friends, they end up going to college together but there's just one problem one of them has completely fell in love with the other. When the girl gets up enough confidence to tell her how she feels something goes horribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca's dad and step mom came home Mr. Mitchell walks over to Aubrey "What happen? Where'd she go? How long has she been gone for?" Aubrey tried to stop crying and Chloe started to speak up.

"Mr. Mitchell?" Beca's dad turned to Chloe.

"Yeah sweetie?" Chloe took a deep breath and then spilt it all out.

"It's all my fault I wanted to know more about Beca and she would never give me straight answers and so I started to snooped around her room while she slept and then I found a box labeled junk so I opened it. Beca woke up and saw me looking through the box and freaked, she yelled out me and then ran out of the house. I tried stopping here but she's really fast like flash fast and I'm not that fast, did she ever run track? I feel like she ran track and this isn't really helping and I'm rambling because I'm really sorry and when-" Mr. Mitchell stopped her.

"It's okay. Just breathe; okay?" He hugged her to calm her down

"Did you try calling her?" Karen asked the two.

"Yeah but she wouldn't pick up" Aubrey said.

"Okay I'll try and call her" Karen said picking up her phone calling Beca. "Hey Beca its Karen we're really worried about you just call me back as soon as possible." She hung up the phone.

"Okay well I'm gonna drive around and look for her" Beca's dad said.

"Okay. Call me when you find her. I love you" Karen gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too" He replied.

"This is all my fault" Chloe said crying.

"Let's go into the house okay come on" Karen brought them in the house. Beca's dad came back around 7 and walked in the kitchen where his wife Karen was sitting with Chloe and Aubrey."Any luck?" Karen asked.

"No. We'll have to call the cops."

The cops came to the house and Beca's dad brought them into the kitchen. "Hello I'm Officer David Matthews and this is Officer Ryan Evans… Do you have a picture sir" Mr. Mitchell went in his wallet and pulled out a picture.

"This was taken about a month ago" the Officers took a look at the picture.

"Can we take this with us?" Officer Matthews asked.

"Yes of course" Mr. Mitchell said putting his hand over his mouth.

"Thank you" The officers turned to Chloe and Aubrey "I need you to think okay?" The two nodded "What was she wearing last?" Chloe looked at the cops.

"Dark grey sweatpants, a black hoody and white socks… and her hair was up" The officers were shocked that she gave a full description of Beca.

"Is she in a relationship with anyone" Officer Evans asked.

"No." Chloe said. The Officers shook their hands.

"We'll find her." They got in the police car and drove away. They all went to sleep and Chloe stayed the night. At 2:15am they got a call, Mr. Mitchell jumped out of the bed and ran down stairs the rest of them followed, Mr. Mitchell picked up the phone "Hello?… Yes this is him… oh my…" He fell to his knees and started crying "I'll be there as soon as possible" Karen picked him off the floor "We have to go to the hospital." They all got in the car and went to the hospital. They went into Beca's room. "Beca Sweetie?" He went over and hugged her. "You scared me. You know that Beca." Karen went over.

"How are you honey?"

"I'm fine" Beca said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Beca…" Her father sighed "We're gonna have to get you help again and I'm taking you to see a therapist" He said trying not to cry.

"Dad I'm fine okay I promise I won't do it again, just don't make me go" She said as tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Beca. I'm just too scared not to get you help… I'm gonna get coffee Karen I need to talk to you?" Beca's dad told Karen everything about Beca and about Beca's situation. Aubrey sat next to Beca and Chloe stood by the door. Aubrey looked at the bandages on both Beca's wrist.

"Is that why you're here Beca? Did you try to kill yourself?" Aubrey asked trying really hard not to cry. Beca look at her and looked at Chloe who was listening trying not to cry. "You might as well come over here Chlo. When my mom left me and my dad I got really depressed and started cutting I was 13. My dad got me help when he found out, I was 16. My mother got me into singing and ever since then I've hated singing. When I saw Chloe looking through that box all my the feelings came back... and I freaked. I'm Sorry Chloe" Beca looked at the both of them who were crying hysterically.

"Not I'm Sorry Beca. I'm sorry for snooping" Chloe said as she wiped her tears.

5 months later.

Aubrey, Chloe and Beca graduated and were heading off to Barden University together, Beca and Chloe got roomed together and Aubrey lived across the hall in a single room. When they got there they went to their rooms and unpacked.

"Hey Beca?" The redhead said hanging up a poser

"Yeah?" Beca replied setting up her DJ equipment

"What time should we go to the activities fair?" Chloe asked stepping back to see if the poster was straight

"Um ask Aubrey."

"Hey Aubrey" Chloe said standing in the doorway looking into Aubrey's room

"Um in 5 minutes" Aubrey answered

"Okay…" Chloe walked back to her poster

"Beca?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Is my poser straight?"

Beca looked at the poser. "Um yeah" Beca felt like she was the luckiest girl ever she got to share rooms with the girl she's had a crush on since the day she first met her and now she got to sleep in the same room with the girl every night.

"Hello? Beca? BECA? Snap out of it and let's go" Chloe said

"Sorry" Beca quickly got out of her own head.

They walked around for a bit. They saw a sign that read 'Barden Bella's'. "Come on?" Aubrey and Chloe said to Beca

"No. I'm not going over there" Beca said crossing her arms.

"Okay then we'll have to resort to plan B." Aubrey said looking at Chloe

"Plan B?" Beca said raising her brows.

Chloe looked at Beca and gave her the 'you're gonna give in because you're in love with me look' at least that's how Beca interpreted it.

"Ok fine but it doesn't mean I'll join" Beca said still with her arms crossed.

They walked over to the booth. Some preppy girl started talking to them and told all three of them to audition. Chloe grabbed a flyer and they walked back to their dorms. Aubrey went in her dorm to finish unpacking. Beca put her headphones on and pushed play, Beca didn't realize she was singing the lyrics to Ed Sheeran Give Me Love that she had on repeat.

A man may drink and not be drunk, A man may fight and not be slain, A man may court a pretty girl, And perhaps be welcomed back again, But since it has so ought to be, By a time to rise and a time to fall, Come fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all, Goodnight and joy be with you all

Beca felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around and put her headphones on the desk. "Yeah?" she looked at the redhead who was smiling like a fool.

"I love that song but I like it when you sing it."

"Oh I didn't even know I was singing" Beca said looking at her feet.

"Play it again but sing it with me" Chloe said pulling her chair right next to Beca. "May I" Chloe said pointing at the headphone jack.

"Go ahead" Beca smiled as Chloe unplugged her headphones and played the song. Beca and Chloe locked eyes and began to sing.

'Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone, Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, Told you I'd let them go, And that I'll fight my corner, Maybe tonight I'll call ya, After my blood turns into alcohol, No, I just wanna hold ya.'

Beca felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was race a mile a minute. Beca felt as if they were about to kiss but then they heard a knock on the door, Beca stopped the music and Chloe got the door.

"Hey Aubrey" Chloe said

"Hey" Aubrey walked over and handed Beca a flash drive.

"I think this is yours" Aubrey smiled handing Beca the drive.

"Oh my god, thank you" Beca stood up and hugged Aubrey.

"Well that's all I wanted to do so I'll see you guys in the morning" Aubrey said shutting the door.

"Well I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep" Chloe said getting changed into her pajamas and laid down facing the wall. Beca got changed and laid down.

"Good night" Beca said shutting off the lights.

"Night" Chloe said in return. Beca fell asleep dreaming about the beautiful redhead with the gorgeous blue eyes. Beca woke up the next morning with Chloe invading her space. "Wake up Beca, we have auditions" Chloe said sitting on the edge of Beca's bed. Beca got up and dress she was half asleep and just got completely naked in front of Chloe, the brunette put on some clothes and headed for the door.

"Beale? Let's go." Beca snapped her fingers at Chloe who seemed to be in a trance or something.

"Oh yeah. Sorry" Chloe got up and walked across the hall towards Aubrey's room. Chloe knocked twice then Aubrey came out, they walked to auditions and waited for their turn.

A few months down the road. The three girls competed in the ICCA's and won. Beca got to know Chloe a lot more learning everything about her from favorite food to what country the redhead wanted to visit the most and Beca kept journals of everything they've ever talked about because the days she couldn't get the redhead off her mind she went back and read through the journals and the days the blue eyed redhead had a date, the brunette would listen to all the music that Chloe liked. Beca was in love but she couldn't tell her best friend that, Beca was afraid that if she told Chloe how she felt than she'd lose her and the journals would be the only thing she'd have left of the beautiful and talented Chloe Beale. Beca had a late class that day and Chloe was texting her.

'Beca what time will you be back at the dorm?'

'Um well I don't have class so like 6:30ish'

'Okay well meet me at the Barden Coffee hut. I need to talk to you in person.'

'Okay… is everything okay?'

'Yeah we just really need to talk. See you then now pay attention in class.'

Beca's last thought was 'How can I pay attention after that. What if she found my journals? What if she was totally freaked out and now she wanted to tell me she didn't want to be friends?' Beca felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest. The brunette didn't realize that class was over and her teacher had then dismissed them, Beca ran out of the class and headed to the Barden coffee hut. Meanwhile Chloe's been at the coffee hut for an hour. Beca was walking in the middle of the road and dropped her phone "Shit" she kneeled down to pick it up when she looked over as a speeding car hit her. Chloe heard the screeching of tires outside, Chloe went outside to see what happened when she saw Beca on the ground, Chloe dropped her coffee and ran over to Beca's body and started crying "Beca?" Beca went to open her mouth "Don't speak okay. The ambulance is here and they're gonna talk really good care of you". They put Beca in the back and Chloe climbed in "You're gonna be okay Beca. Got it. You're gonna be your strong stubborn self and you're gonna make it out of alive. Okay? And once you get out of the hospital I'm gonna kill you for scaring me like this" Chloe laughed trying to hold back the tears "Just hang in there okay?" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and Beca squeezed the blue eyed beauty's hand as if she was tell Chloe 'I'm holding on' "I love you Rebecca Mitchell" The people in the ambulance heart broke when they heard Chloe speak to Beca. "I know you hate being call Rebecca so it looks like you're gonna have to stay alive so you can kill me. I love you." Chloe could no longer hold back the tears, the ride felt like forever but Chloe started to notice Beca's grip losing up "She's going into shock" the woman said sitting across from Chloe. Chloe felt her heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Give Me Love & The Parting Glass**

**Summary:**

**This story is about two people who meet in high school and become great friends, they end up going to college together but there's just one problem one of them has completely fell in love with the other. When the girl gets up enough confidence to tell her how she feels something goes horribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

-Two weeks later.-

Beca was still at the hospital, Mr. Mitchell and Karen rarely ever left, Aubrey was still going to school and Chloe well, Chloe didn't go to class or do anything really, every time Aubrey would knock on the Chloe acted as if she wasn't there but Aubrey got fed up with the redhead ignoring her so she went to the hospital and grabbed Beca's keys. Chloe heard the keys go into the lock, Chloe shot up from her bed she watch the door open slow "BECA?" she smiled but the Aubrey walked in the room and her smile looked it was slapped off. The redhead laid back down in a ball. Aubrey saw how quickly she went from total happiness to totally depressed.

"Nice to see you too sunshine" Aubrey opened the curtains.

"Could you not" Aubrey shook her head.

"Just get up and come to the-"

"Don't even say it Aubrey. Unless Beca's awake, I am not going" Aubrey sighed and took a deep breathe.

"You know you're acting just like Beca… You're being difficult, stubborn, and lazy, what are you going to do next start making mixes." Chloe sat up and looked at Aubrey with tears in her eyes.

"You know you forgot how beautiful, secretly caring, sexy, different, and her laugh, oh her laugh just makes you feel safe and when she hugs you I mean when she really hugs you all you fears and worries just go away, just like that… You know she writes in a journal about our conversation that we would have, she wrote down how she felt about me. I've read them a million times and when I read them I swear I can hear her sweet voice." Chloe went under Beca's bed and pulled 10 journals handing them to Aubrey "She even wrote the songs that make her think of me" Aubrey open the book feeling wrong for doing it but she was curious.

'K-Ci & JoJo- All My Life

Jet- Are You Gonna Be My Girl

JoJo- Baby It's You

Robert Palmer- Bad Case Of Loving You

New Boyz- Better With The Lights Off

Leona Lewis- Bleeding Love

Howie Day- Collide

Matt Nathanson- Come On Get Higher

Ron Pope- A Drop In The Ocean

Mario Vazquez- Gallery

Ed Sheeran- Give Me Love

Blake Shelton- God Gave Me You

DJ Sammy- Heaven

Blink 182- I Miss You

Avril Lavigne- I Miss You

Edwin McCain- I'll Be

The Click Five- Just The Girl

Ed Sheeran- Kiss Me

Jordin Sparks- No Air

Alicia Keys- No One

Paramore- The Only Exception

Avril Lavigne- Smile

Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly

Pussycat Dolls- Stickwitu

Elliott Yamin- Wait For You

Hunter Hayes- Wanted

Liz Phair- Why Can't I

Lifehouse- You & Me

David Guetta- Titanium'

Aubrey giggled "Some of these song are…" Chloe cut her off.

"Shocking" Aubrey looked at her.

"Yeah. I would've never guessed" Aubrey started reading more of the journals "Wow Chlo, she's in love with you" Chloe smiled.

"I know" Aubrey placed the journals on the bed.

"When did you find these?" Chloe looked at Aubrey.

"The day of her accident. I found them when I dropped everything out my purse and then I read them, so I texted her to meet me at the Coffee Hut, I brought the journal with the song list to ask Beca if what she wrote was true and if she said yes I was going to tell her how I felt but the she you know and I never found out. So I made a playlist of those songs and named it Beca's Love." Aubrey hugged her

"Come on get dressed and a shower. You need to see her." Chloe picked up her head "Okay"

Aubrey and Chloe went up to Beca's room.

"Hey Chloe" Mr. Mitchell said

Chloe waved to him.

"Where's mom?" Aubrey asked

"Home where I'm heading now" He gave them a hug and left. Chloe sat by Beca's side and held her hand. Chloe fell asleep still holding Beca's hand. The next morning Chloe woke up and Beca was still in her coma. Chloe had an idea. "You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say, I'm talking loud not saying much, I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet, You shoot me down, but I get up" Beca's heart monitor started go off and nurse came in and heard the redhead singing and she stopped in her tracks. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose; Fire away, fire away; Ricochet, you take your aim; Fire away, fire away; You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titanium; You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titanium" Chloe wipes tears out of her eyes and keeps going, the nurse grabs the doctor and Beca's family they all stood behind Chloe as she sang to Beca and they saw Beca was responding. "Cut me down; But it's you who'll have further to fall; Ghost town, haunted love; Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones; I'm talking loud not saying much" Beca squeezes Chloe's hand "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose; Fire away, fire away; Ricochet, you take your aim; Fire away, fire away; You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titanium; You shoot me down but I won't fall; I am titanium" Beca open her eyes and looked at the redhead.

"Chloe?" everyone in the room eyes filled with tears of joy.

"This a Miracle" the doctor said looking at everything "she's- she's fine… This is amazing" Chloe hugged Beca gently and said with a smile "Welcome back" Everyone surrounded her.

"What happen? All I remember is going to see you then you talking to me in a car or something." Chloe looked at Beca.

"You were hit by a car but you're okay now" Aubrey looked at Chloe "Hey let's give them some space guys" Aubrey said taking her parents out of the room.

"So Beca? I have to tell you something." Chloe looked at her feet and spilled her heart out to Beca. They sat there in silence but then Beca looked into to Chloe's big beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Chloe Beale" Chloe had a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too Beca Mitchell" Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the lips. Beca smiled.

"Oh and Chloe?" Beca looked at her and grind.

"Yes Beca?"

"Don't ever call me Rebecca ever again. Got it" Chloe giggled leaned over and smiled into her kiss.

"Got it." They kissed and forgot about the world.


End file.
